The invention relates to sign posts, mailbox posts, and the like. More specifically, the invention includes a damage resistant flexible post mount that provides a stable post mount, which deflects under lateral loading, such as being pushed by a vehicle, and returns to its unloaded, upright condition.
Vehicle damage to sign posts and the like is commonly known and frequently occurs in many varied situations, which accumulates into a significant expense to repair damages and broken signage. Conversely, damage from vehicle and sign encounters also results in expensive damages to the vehicles.
While attempts have been made to address the issue of damage to signs by vehicles and to vehicles by signs, the previous suggestions have typically attempted to shift the damage to the sign in order to save the vehicle or attempted to develop resilient signage. These attempts have generally resulted in “disposable” signage that is sacrificed in deference to the vehicle, with associated shift of expense to replacement signage. Alternatively, the result has been compromised signage that may, at best, not shift cost to the signage, but also does not provide acceptable sign performance, including signs that may wobble or not stand.